


Подарок на прощание

by Sandie_Zyryanova



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova
Summary: Встреча Серых рыцарей и честных контрабандистов закончилась неожиданно для последних





	Подарок на прощание

**Author's Note:**

> Стихи принадлежат Эдуарду Багрицкому

«По рыбам, по звездам  
Проносит шаланду:  
Три грека в Одессу  
Везут контрабанду…»

Папаша Сатырос, он же капитан Сатырос, развалился на командном троне, изредка поглядывая на приборы, и напевал под нос. Напевал он всегда одно и то же — древнюю, давно забытую всеми, кроме него, песню, как нельзя лучше подходившую к роду его занятий:  
«Чтоб звезды обрызгали  
Груду наживы:  
Коньяк, чулки  
И презервативы...»

Сам папаша Сатырос не то чтобы понятия не имел, почему к нему придираются Адептус и Имперский Флот, но считал, что делает полезное дело. Без его помощи добрые граждане Империума были бы вынуждены покупать те же товары втридорога, а то и вовсе не имели бы к ним доступа. «За-ради света Императора, — говаривал он, — сколько там контрабанды мы перевезем на нашей маленькой “Шаланде”, чтобы вести разговор за те убытки Империуму?»

— Роза, — прервал он пение, — уточни курс.

— Мы таки идем на Скарус? — молодое личико Розы расплылось в предвкушающей улыбке. Нос и щеки у нее выцвели за время перелета, но папаша Сатырос точно знал: стоит Розе выйти на воздух, как лицо ее снова покроется веснушками.

— Таки на Скарус, но не за тем, что ты подумала, — возразил папаша Сатырос. — Мы никогда не возили ту обскуру, чтоб ей так гореть, как живут ее любители, и тем более не будем возить флекты, чтоб им провалиться!

…Не так давно какой-то ушлый ловкач предложил ему взять в секторе Скарус груз флект — стеклышек, дававших сильный наркотический эффект. Сулил огромную прибыль и «почти никакого риска». Но папаша Сатырос и его товарищи предпочитали не связываться с товарами, о которых может задавать вопросы Инквизиция, а флекты относились именно к этой категории. «Почти никакого» означало в лучшем случае уничтожение корабля со всем экипажем, а в худшем — долгие пытки в застенках Ордосов.

— А я за флекты и не думала, — фыркнула Роза. — Я думала за тот гешефт, что мы получим в Скарусе от нашего товару!

Вошла София. Папаша Сатырос хотел было, как обычно, отпустить шутку по поводу ее пышной фигуры или уложенных в замысловатую прическу темных волос. Они были примерно одного возраста, одних представлений о жизни, и папаше Сатыросу чрезвычайно нравились огромные, чуть навыкате, бархатно-темные глаза Софии, как, впрочем, и ее характер, и ее такой же бархатный, как и глаза, голос, и ее деловая — и житейская — хватка, но он никак не мог найти способ дать Софии знать об этом. Но, взглянув на лицо Софии, он осекся.

— И что вы тут сидите и смотрите на звезды? — сказала она, слегка растягивая гласные, и оскалилась. — Лучше бы посмотрели, что нам показывает оккулюс!

— А что он показывает? — любопытная Роза тут же развернулась к ней.

— Корабль, — сказала София. — Такой, какого я еще не встречала, пока летаю!

Учитывая, что немолодая София родилась на корабле и на землю сходила только в портах назначения, да и то не всегда, это было сильное заявление.

Все трое уставились на экран оккулюса. Пикт на экране был довольно-таки размытым, абрис корабля скорее угадывался, но у Софии было настоящее чутье. Она различала корабли с первого взгляда, знала даже, как выглядят корабли ксеносов, — Роза не рисковала спрашивать, где она их видела. И то, что София встретила в космосе незнакомый корабль, почему-то наполнило Розу опасениями.

Папаша Сатырос был настроен более оптимистично.  
— Может быть, какой-нибудь новый, — предположил он. — Или, скорее, старый, но хозяева навешали на него всяких дополнительных финтифлюшек. Лишь бы не конкуренты!  
Какие «финтифлюшки» можно было навешать на корабль так, чтобы София его не опознала, Роза не могла себе представить.

— Перестань сказать, кэп, — сказала София. — Где тут финтифлюшки? Абрис, обводы, вообще все… Таки похоже, что это корабль Астартес, но только похоже. Ни у одного ордена я таких не видела!

Роза прокашлялась.  
— Тетя София, — осторожно начала она, — а где ты встречала корабли Астартес?  
София вздохнула, посмотрела на нее долгим взглядом и промолчала.

Незнакомый корабль приближался. Вернее, это «Шаланда» приближалась к нему — корабль не двигался. Попытки выйти на связь с ним не дали никаких результатов. Изображение с новых пиктов было уже четче, и становилось ясно, что корабль поврежден: в корпусе зияли огромные пробоины. Роза присмотрелась, и ей стало не по себе: выглядело так, будто пробоины сделаны не снаружи, а изнутри.

Что могло повредить корабль извне — знал любой житель Империума. Метеоритная атака, нападение ксеносов, столкновение с другим кораблем, хотя последнее было очень маловероятно. Но что на корабле содержалось настолько крупного и мощного, что смогло изнутри разбить адамантиевый корпус, оставив такие серьезные повреждения?

Папаша Сатырос вдохновенно хлопнул в ладоши, призывая к вниманию.  
— Что я вам имею сказать за этот корабль, — произнес он. — Таки он разбит. Но если это действительно корабль Астартес, мы можем спасти с него всякое ценное и, возможно, мертвых Астартес, и за это нам будет гешефт побольше того, что мы поимеем в секторе Скарус. А если там остались живые, то Астартес будут нам благодарны, а их благодарность кое-чего стоит!

— Вряд ли ты получишь тот гешефт, кэп, — заметила София. — Астартес считают, что это твой священный долг — возвратить им их мертвых и оружие.

— Да, но их благодарность! — настаивал папаша Сатырос.

Роза улыбнулась. Когда-то, еще в младшей схоле, она не хотела верить, что в Космодесант не берут девчонок, и мечтала, как однажды взойдет на борт хищного тяжелого корабля, вся сверкающая и облаченная в яркие доспехи…  
Сейчас она сгорала от любопытства. Увидеть вблизи Космодесантника, хотя бы и мертвого! Потрогать его доспехи, цепной меч размером почти с нее саму, болтер, который одной рукой не поднимешь… просто постоять рядом с тем, кем ты не будешь никогда.

— Да что вы меня уговариваете, я ж возьму и соглашусь, — и София развернулась. Крикнула в вокс: — Эй, Авраам, Михаэль! Готовьтесь к стыковке!

***  
Легкий дешевенький скафандр плохо защищал от космического холода, пропитавшего каждый уголок корабля.  
Розе было нехорошо. Казалось, что корабль еще жив — странной извращенной жизнью, и наблюдает за ними. Многие металлические стены и конструкции были покрыты изморозью, но некоторые выглядели так, будто их обшили сырым мясом. При прикосновении «мясо» слегка пружинило, как настоящее, и на нем оставались вмятины, как на настоящем испорченном мясе. Трогал стены папаша Сатырос — Роза не рисковала; она заметила, что и София брезгливо их сторонится.

Система искусственной гравитации на корабле была разрушена, и потребовалось включить магнитные подошвы, но они держали недостаточно, и Розе волей-неволей пришлось придерживаться за перила. Внезапно перила сами собой изогнулись и обвили ее руку — Роза едва успела ее отдернуть. Она испуганно уставилась на ожившие перила, пытаясь понять, что происходит.

— Тут все испорчено, — послышался в воксе искаженный и трещащий голос папаши Сатыроса. — Мое такое впечатление, что в коридорах ничего стоящего — оно в трюме…

— Вот что я скажу, чтобы не мешать тебе впечатляться дальше, кэп, — отозвалась София, — если у них и было что стоящее, то не в трюме, там Космодесантники ничего стоящего не держат, а в оружейном складе и в капитанской рубке.

— Рубке? — переспросила Роза.

— Таки, девочка моя, в рубке они держат журнал, когитаторы, оккулюс и прочее, — пояснила София. — Их братья будут рады узнать, что с ними приключилось, что они умерли посреди полного здоровья…

Роза подумала, что умереть можно и «посреди» внезапной эпидемии, и содрогнулась. От внеземных вирусов скафандр мог и не защитить.

Корабль представлял собой настоящую отлично укрепленную космическую крепость со множеством переходов, поэтому ориентироваться в нем было непросто. Путешественники толкнули первую попавшуюся дверь. Она не поддавалась, наконец открылась, и навстречу выплыл мертвец.

Это был обычный смертный в мундире Астра Милитариум. Руки у несчастного оказались вывернуты и заломлены назад, мундир испачкан чем-то темным — несомненно, кровью, но самым жутким было лицо, искаженное запредельным ужасом. Рот, распахнутый в последнем крике, струйки запекшейся крови под носом и открытые высохшие глаза — для Розы это было уж слишком, она шарахнулась, а труп поплыл за ней, безвольно шевеля вывихнутыми конечностями. Папаша Сатырос оттолкнул его обратно и захлопнул дверь.

— Умерли они, сражаясь, понятное дело, — буркнул он, хотя на теле и мундире погибшего не было видно следов от выстрелов или ударов клинка.

— Могли и от последствий разгерметизации, — отозвалась София.

Роза перевела дух и толкнула следующую дверь.  
Может быть, это был кубрик или что-то в этом роде, но помещение, довольно обширное, оказалось буквально забито трупами. Все они парили в невесомости у потолка — скрюченные, безвольные, в окровавленных мундирах. У самого визора шлема Розы проплыли какие-то крохотные темно-красные шарики, и она запоздало поняла, что это были замерзшие капли крови.

И у всех мертвых были перекошенные от ужаса лица. Ничего страшнее этих лиц Розе видеть не доводилось — именно потому, что они принадлежали таким же людям, как она, некоторые были совсем молодыми, но последний в их жизни страх, боль и декомпрессия убили их, и на каждом из мертвых лиц сохранилась печать предсмертной муки. Синие, с открытыми ртами, они будто взывали к ней, но что она могла сделать?

В шлеме стало тепло и мокро; Роза не сразу поняла, что плачет. Она неуклюже сотворила символ аквилы на груди и пробормотала молитву Императору за погибших на этом корабле.

— Ох ты, бедняги, — сказала София, в голосе ее тоже звучали слезы. — Что уж тут поделаешь? Мы их даже похоронить не сможем. Не надо было нам сюда лезть и тревожить покой умерших, да сделанное назад не отмотаешь.

— Я пойду и дальше посмотрю, — сказал папаша Сатырос.

— Кэп, да ты что, с мозгами поссорился? Тут нет ничего, кроме жмуров, — закричала на него София.

— И что, ты хочешь сказать, что мы натерпелись тут страху, чтобы ничего не найти? — возмутился папаша Сатырос. — Да ты… А-а-а!

Его вопль ударил в уши, будто колотушкой, и напуганная Роза подскочила на месте — магнитные башмаки плохо держали ее — и завертелась вокруг своей оси, ударившись о стену. Голова ее в шлеме мотнулась, стукнулась, и Роза зашипела от боли в разбитой губе.

Но то, что увидел папаша Сатырос, было куда хуже боли. На стене, обшитой материалом, похожим на гнилое мясо, открылись глаза. Мертвые, пустые, как у погибших бойцов в кубрике, и все-таки они поворачивались, следя за людьми. А потом стена пустила щупальца…

София опомнилась первой.  
— Бегом! — рявкнула она, схватила за руку Розу и потащила за собой. Сзади глухо ухали шаги папаши Сатыроса.

Вскоре они снова споткнулись о мертвеца. Этот погиб уже не от декомпрессии и не от страха. Лицо его было буквально содрано с черепа, мундир разодран, а живот выеден, и сквозь дыру в теле виднелся сломанный позвоночник.

Роза пыталась успокоиться. «Должно быть, они перевозили… ну да — огромных хищников. В какой-нибудь зоопарк для богатеньких идиотов, чтоб тому шлимазлу, который это затеял, так жить, как этим беднягам! А те вырвались. И корабль поломали, ну это ж к провидцу не ходить…» Она прекрасно понимала, что ее версия, придуманная от страха, никуда не годится. Никаких, даже очень опасных, хищников для частных зоопарков или — тем более! — подпольных гладиаторских боев не перевозят бойцы Астра Милитарум на кораблях Космодесанта. Но никаких сколько-нибудь здравых предположений у нее не было.

Она неловко повернулась и уткнулась визором шлема в стену — и в стене тотчас же открылся новый глаз. Набрякшее веко лениво поднялось, и несовершенные фильтры скафандра донесли до нее запах.  
Этот запах ни с чем нельзя было сравнить. Очень неприятный, какой-то неживой, он не вызывал никаких ассоциаций с реальными, осязаемыми вещами, но Роза точно знала: так пахнет смерть.   
И еще так пахнет варп.

— Роза, что ты там застряла, ты идешь с нами или мне забыть за тебя навсегда? — надрывалась София. Роза впервые в жизни расслышала в ее голосе истерические нотки.  
И бегом, насколько позволяли ей магниты и неуклюжий скафандр, ринулась за товарищами.

Они очутились то ли на капитанском мостике, то ли в той самой рубке, о которой говорила София. Тут, отчасти благодаря герметичности пространства, сохранились остатки воздуха и искусственная гравитация, все было обставлено аскетично и рационально, в отличие от той же «Шаланды». Капитаны гражданских судов, тем более торговых, старательно подчеркивали свое богатство, размещая на капитанских мостиках дорогую мебель, картины и украшения — подчас настолько безвкусные, что смотрелись хуже простых серых стен. Здесь же были именно серые стены, совершенно гладкие. Над капитанским троном размещался незнакомый символ — меч, крылатый череп, книга и надпись Daemonium Venatores, а по бокам его — зловещая синяя буква I с черепом.

— Демоны? — переспросила Роза, сморгнув от удивления. Скорее всего, демоны в девизе упоминались в переносном смысле, кто же не знает, что демонов не существует…

Папашу Сатыроса выдуманные демоны пугали куда меньше, чем символы на стенах.  
— Инквизиция! — застонал он. — Ордо Маллеус! Чтоб я помер до того, как это увидел!

— Но, папа Сатырос, — сказала Роза, — вы же таки говорили, что Ордосы не могут задавать нам вопросов, потому что мы не провозим ничего, запрещенного Инквизицией… Да и вообще, они же нас защищают, что вы их так не любите?

— Ой, Роза, перестань сказать, я их очень люблю, хотя уже забыл, за что! Я только не хочу с ними знакомиться ближе, чем на парсек!

София обошла командный трон и вскрикнула. В воксе ее восклицание отдалось хрипением и треском. Роза и папаша Сатырос поспешили к ней. И не зря!

— Космодесантники, — прошептала Роза, не в силах отвести зачарованный взгляд от двух облаченных в серые доспехи громадных фигур, распростертых на полу. — Живые Космодесантники!

— Я бы сказал, мертвые Космодесантники, — пробормотал папаша Сатырос, но София присела рядом с воителями-великанами. Она колебалась — если снять с них шлемы, то мертвым это не повредит, а вот живых может убить. Наконец она стащила с одного из Космодесантников латную перчатку и прижала пальцы к его запястью. Вскрик Софии в воксе заставил напрячься и Розу, и папашу Сатыроса, но София поспешно натянула перчатку обратно на неподвижную руку и проделала то же со вторым.

— Они живы, — сказала она. В ее голосе не было никаких эмоций, и это лучше всего говорило о том, как сильно она взволнована.

— Живы! Давайте их перетащим, — обрадовалась Роза. — Их надо спасти, ну чего вы! — продолжала она, в то время как ее товарищи молчали.

— А как? — задумался папаша Сатырос.

— Выволочь их туда, где нет гравитации, а дальше все будет проще…

— И то верно, — Роза отчетливо представила себе прояснившееся лицо капитана. — Скажу Михаэлю с Авраамом, чтобы готовились к гостям…

Практичный ум папаши Сатыроса уже общелкивал все мыслимые и немыслимые выгоды, которыми могло одарить бедного, но честного контрабандиста приятное знакомство с Астартес.  
София угрюмо молчала.

— А ты что скажешь, тетя София? — Роза от радости никак не могла угомониться и даже попыталась пританцовывать. Настоящие Космодесантники! Живые Воины Императора! И они погостят на «Шаланде»! Она сможет с ними поговорить! От этих мыслей у нее даже голова закружилась. 

— Таки я за то, чтобы их спасти, — медленно сказала София. — Но одно меня смущает так, как не смущали те имперские гвардейцы, что подглядывали в щелку, когда я мылась в их душевой.

— Что же?

— Доспехи. Они серые. Чьи они? Чей тот символ, что на потолке над троном?

— Ну, они, наверное, Космические Волки, раз серые, — подумала вслух Роза. Из всех Орденов Космодесанта она знала только Кровавых Ангелов, Ультрамаринов и Космических Волков, да еще каких-то зелененьких, которых однажды видела на пикте в книжке, но название не запомнила.

— Влка Фенрика, — тяжело заговорила София, — носят синие с белым доспехи, и ты их ни с кем не спутаешь. Таки чтоб вы так жили, как я в молодости, если бы я не вышла замуж за любого из них! Бородатые, смешливые, а уж матерятся! Но им, — София горестно выдохнула в вокс, — нельзя жениться. А этих я не знаю, — и София развела руками, похожая на колобок в своем скафандре. Похоже, незнакомый Орден Космодесанта не вызывал у нее доверия. Розе этого было не понять: как можно не доверять героям Империума? — Но хватит разговоров, берись за него и тащи!

***  
Молчаливый навигатор Гордий, зеркально-лысый тощий и долговязый старик, выбрался из своего закутка едва ли не впервые за весь перелет. Члены немногочисленного экипажа «Шаланды» почтительно кланялись ему, хотя Гордий не мог увидеть их поклоны: как многие навигаторы, он был совершенно слеп. Зрячим был только варп-глаз посреди лба, сейчас прикрытый темным шарфом.

Ему тоже было интересно посмотреть на Космодесантников. Розу так и подмывало спросить, как он их «видит» и вообще как воспринимает окружающий мир: невзирая на слепоту, Гордий отличался превосходной координацией движений, по-видимому, ощущая предметы как-то иначе. Но задавать такие нетактичные вопросы она стеснялась.

— Космодесант, — задумчиво проронил Гордий. — Когда-то, когда я был еще молод и глуп, я мечтал служить на их кораблях…

— Почему глуп, дядя Гордий? — спросила Роза.

— Потому что, дитя мое, на их корабли открыт доступ только лучшим навигаторам, — проговорил Гордий и сжал тонкие, сухие белые пальцы с опухшими суставами. — Из знаменитых домов Навис Нобилите. А я к этим домам не отношусь, и мастерство мое достаточно лишь для небольших купеческих корабликов вроде нашей «Шаланды». Я не ропщу, я сроднился с «Шаландой», а вот теперь от присутствия этих двоих мое сердце разбередилось… 

Роза отлично его понимала.

Первым делом они сняли с найденных Космодесантников шлемы.  
Доставленные с превеликим трудом на «Шаланду» и размещенные в небольшой комнатке, оборудованной под медпункт, они занимали собой почти все ее пространство. Михаэль, когда-то получивший медицинское образование, и София, имевшая опыт ухода за ранеными, хлопотали над ними. Остальные по очереди дежурили рядом, чтобы помочь. Единственный, кого освободили от дежурства, был Гордий — ему предстояло вести «Шаланду» в варпе, но сейчас, до прыжка, он тоже хотел побыть рядом.

Какие же у них маленькие головы, подумала Роза, такие огромные туловища — и такие крошечные… Но тут Авраам с помощью сервитора начал осторожно снимать поврежденные, исковерканные серые доспехи. Под ними обнаружились стройные мускулистые тела, затянутые в облегающие спортивные костюмы, — вернее, то, что от них осталось.

Оба раненых без доспехов отличались необычайно мощным, но гармоничным и весьма пропорциональным телосложением, так что папаша Сатырос, не удержавшись, причмокнул:  
— Нет, вы таки посмотрите на этих героев Империума за мой счет! Если бы у меня был такой торс, я бы уже женился на моей Софии, и она бы ни слова не сказала против!

Авраам и Михаэль фыркнули, София расхохоталась, даже Гордий улыбнулся старческой бессильной улыбкой. Роза прикусила губу: она догадывалась, что папаша Сатырос сейчас отнюдь не шутит.

Однако Софии было не до болтовни. Михаэль начал чистить и зашивать страшные раны, казалось, полученные от чудовищных жвал и клешней. «Это, должно быть, раны от цепных мечей», — подумала Роза. Никакое другое оружие не могло бы так изуродовать человеческую плоть.

— Что я вам хочу сказать за этих красавцев, — заметил Михаэль, орудуя попеременно зажимом и скальпелем, — если бы на их месте был я или тетя София, мы бы уже давно умерли. С такими ранами люди не живут. Но если я нечаянно не пришью им тот орган, что я не знаю его имени, туда, куда не надо, то эти двое вскорости будут живее, чем папа Сатырос, когда ему удается облапошить очередного шлимазла!

Он был прав: улучшенная физиология Космодесантников вкупе с их доспехами давала возможность выжить там, где умер бы любой неулучшенный человек. Кровь, вытекая из разрезов, сворачивалась буквально на глазах, ткани регенерировали будто в ускоренной съемке, а сами разрезы затягивались почти моментально. Но повреждения, полученные в неизвестной битве, были настолько велики, что Михаэль с Софией провозились в импровизированной операционной почти шесть часов, а оба раненых очнулись только через терранские сутки.

Гордий поджимал губы. Казалось, он сильно недоволен появлением Космодесантников на «Шаланде». Правда, после его внезапной откровенности Роза думала, что знает, почему. Но ошиблась.

— Эти двое внушают мне страх, — как-то сказал он в пространство, когда Роза проходила мимо него. Роза обернулась и спросила:

— Почему? «Трансчеловеческий ужас»?

— Нет. Я чувствую, что с ними у нас будут неприятности.

— Думаете, дядя Гордий, их друзья решат, что это мы их искалечили? Да ну, вряд ли, — запротестовала Роза. «Старый перестраховщик», — решила она, возвращаясь к привычным делам.

Один из Космодесантников выглядел зрелым, даже в годах, со странным украшением — блестящими штифтами над бровью, второй — совсем юношей с длинными светлыми волосами. Розе очень нравилось смотреть на его лицо. Какие у него тонкие, благородные черты! Идея Софии выйти замуж за такого воина казалась ей смешной, а вот подружиться — почему бы и нет? Сколько планет топтали его сабатоны! Сколько врагов человечества было им побеждено, сколько спасенных мирных граждан Империума благодарили его! Роза даже хихикнула от избытка чувств.

Но пробуждение светловолосого героя произошло не у нее на глазах — в тот момент рядом с ним дежурила София. Она же радостно явилась на капитанский мостик.

— И что я вам имею сказать? — спросила она сама себя. — А то, что вы хотите услышать! Твоя белобрысая симпатия пришла в себя, Роза, девочка моя. 

— О, — воскликнула Роза и хотела было бежать в медпункт.

— Погоди, — остановила ее София. — Там с ними Авраам. Он еще слабенький, ему надо покой и кушать.

— Так я ему что-нибудь приготовлю!

— Протертого супчику, другого пока нельзя…

— А он что-нибудь рассказывал?

— Сказал, его зовут брат Эндимион. А его приятель — брат-сержант Дарий. Солидный мужчина, — и с этим вердиктом София удалилась в отличном настроении.

Роза действительно сварила протертый суп и принесла его брату Эндимиону. У него оказались очень красивые глаза — ясные, серо-голубые, с по-детски серьезным выражением. И видно было, что ему неловко принимать заботу от смертных. Он почти ничего не рассказывал о себе и брате Дарии, только спрашивал:  
— Кто вы?

— Мы честные торговцы, — отвечал ему Авраам, поднося к губам брата Эндимиона ложечку с супом. Тот глотал и продолжал:  
— Вы служите Ордосам?

— Нет, слава Императору, мы просто торгуем, — посмеиваясь, заверил его Авраам. — И что должны были сделать герои Империума, чтобы теперь им так не хотелось встречаться с Ордосами?

— Как обычно, — уклончиво ответил брат Эндимион, — сражались.

Он говорил на низком готике странно, с необычным акцентом. Хотя, может быть, ему кажется чудным наш говорок, подумала Роза. Один торговец в секторе… в каком же секторе это было? Мы ведь тоже прошли пол-Галактики с амасеком, свитерами и табачными сигаретами в тайниках… ну, неважно. Один торговец все распространялся, как он ни разу не слышал такого говора ни на одной планете. «Империум большой», — назидательно сказала тогда ему София.

— Как вы нас нашли?

— Как и любую помеху на проложенном курсе…

— Почему отправились на наш корабль?

Авраам задумался. Роза не выдержала:  
— Мы хотели узнать, нет ли выживших и не нужна ли наша помощь!

— Благородно, — сказал брат Эндимион. Облизнул серые от потери крови губы и выдохнул: — Похвально.

— А вы из какого ордена? — поинтересовалась Роза.

Но брат Эндимион уже уронил голову на подушку, обессилев.

Через пару дней и он, и еще менее общительный брат-сержант Дарий уже выходили из комнатки и ели обычную пищу. Роза по-прежнему пыталась их разговорить; брат Эндимион отвечал коротко, общими фразами, брат-сержант Дарий отмалчивался, но часто, прежде чем ответить на очередной вопрос, брат Эндимион косился на него, будто спрашивая разрешения заговорить. 

— А кто на вас напал тогда, ну, когда вас ранили? — допытывалась Роза. — Бандиты? 

По лицам обоих пробежали пренебрежительные ухмылки, и брат Эндимион покачал головой.

— Тогда кто? Ксеносы, да?

Опять нерешительный взгляд на брата-сержанта Дария, и опять короткое «да».

— Но не орки же! Орки стреляют, да? А вас как будто кто-то ел… Ох, прости, брат Эндимион, не хотела напоминать о таком… Это были… тираниды?

Брат Эндимион опустил голову.

Роза предположила, что им запрещено рассказывать о боевых операциях, и этот запрет ее огорчил. Вот раньше, думала она, к ним пускали летописцев, они делали шикарные пикты, рассказывали в красках… стоп, я же видела пикты современных Космодесантников! И Ультрамаринов, и тех, в зелененьком… Должно быть, им просто очень обидно вспоминать о поражении.

— Да, — наконец, выговорил брат Эндимион, глядя в пол. — Тираниды.

Роза перевела дух.  
В ее представлении тираниды были чем-то вроде невообразимо огромных космических тараканов с острыми жвалами. Вероятно, Космические Волки, или, как их называла София, Влка Фенрика, могли бы посмеяться над такой фантазией — но брат Эндимион не был тем смешливым бородачом, за которого София хотела бы выйти замуж. Он был тихим серьезным юношей, которого, казалось, не рассмешила бы и тысяча шуток.  
И он едва не погиб в бою с тиранидами.  
Поэтому Роза просто пожала его узкую, белую руку. 

Брат Эндимион растерянно уставился на ее ладонь, такую крошечную и слабую, сжимавшую его пальцы едва заметным прикосновением.

— Брат Эндимион, вы такие храбрые! Я так горжусь, что с вами познакомилась! — выпалила Роза.

— Тетя София, Абрамчик! Розочка! Дядя Гордий! Папа Сатырос! — послышался голос Михаэля, который сегодня был дежурным по кухне. — Уважаемые Дарий и Энди… Эндимион! Обед стынет!  
Почудилось ли Розе, или брат Эндимион покраснел от ее слов?

Папаша Сатырос в это время препирался с Гордием. Старый навигатор почему-то взъелся на спасенных Астартес, повторяя как заведенный, что из-за них будут большие неприятности, а когда услышал, что они просят повременить со входом в варп, и вовсе взбеленился. «Шаланда» уже приближалась к точке Мандевилля, а Гордию явно не терпелось войти в варп и лететь дальше.

— Скажи им, пусть объяснят, где базируется их орден, и мы их отвезем, — настаивал Гордий. — Что это за Космодесантники, которые даже не хотят сказать, из какого они ордена?

— Но ты же сам видел… ах да, — папаша Сатырос хлопнул себя по лбу, — прости. Мы же видели у них и доспехи, и эти их разъемы на загривке и ляжках, и черный панцирь под мышцами на груди, Михаэль его вскрывал, когда оперировал; кто еще это может быть, если не Космодесантники? А то, что они молчат, — их право, они перед смертными не отчитываются. Давай помолчим за их манеры, уважаемый Гордий, они защитники человечества, а что они при этом еще и хамы, так и мы не цадики!

Папаше Сатыросу казалось, что он понимает возмущение Гордия. Навигатор был из небожителей, которые плохо себя чувствовали в любом месте, кроме навигаторской ванны. Но просьба Астартес в его глазах перевешивала каприз старика.

— В конце концов, скоро они нас покинут, — сказал папаша Сатырос, — и ты вздохнешь свободно. Да и расход на них, что и говорить, большой… А вот Роза, похоже, будет расстроена! — и он снова затянул любимую песню про контрабандистов: «Вот так бы и мне в налетающей тьме усы раздувать, развалясь на корме…».

Роза уже знала.  
Улучив минуту, когда брат-сержант Дарий отошел куда-то, она пристала к брату Эндимиону:

— Скажи, чего мы ждем?

— Мы послали сигнал бедствия, — объяснил он, смущенно глядя на нее. — А появились вы. Мы ждем корабль, который должен прибыть за нами.

— Понятно, — сказала Роза, обуреваемая смешанными чувствами. С одной стороны, она обрадовалась, что ее новый друг наконец-то попадет домой, а с другой…  
Ей было очень жалко расставаться с каждым новым другом. И тем более — таким, как брат Эндимион.

Брат Эндимион серьезно смотрел на нее сверху вниз, возвышаясь над ней почти на метр. Роза поманила его к себе пальцем, будто желая что-то сказать ему на ухо, но когда брат Эндимион наклонился к ней, она обхватила его за шею и поцеловала.

— Роза! София! Мальчики! — послышался дребезжащий от волнения возглас навигатора, и его перекрыл зычный окрик папаши Сатыроса: — Нас вызывает Инквизиция! Ох, чтоб они так были здоровы, как я не хочу их видеть, у меня от одного этого слова переворачивается желудок! Какой-то инквизитор… ох ты…

— Из Ордо Маллеус, — проскрипел Гордий.

— Это ваши? — спросила Роза, и брат Эндимион, растерянный и ошеломленный, впервые посмотрел ей в глаза — и кивнул.

***  
Брат Эндимион молча стоял в коридоре и смотрел куда-то в пространство.  
Брат-сержант Дарий осторожно тронул его за наплечник.

— Они спасли нам жизнь, — тихо сказал брат Эндимион, не оборачиваясь.

— Это была их обязанность, — назидательно произнес брат-сержант Дарий.

— Они считали нас гостями. Та девушка, Роза, считала меня своим другом.

Дарий перевел дух.  
— У Галео не было другого выхода, — сказал он. — Это был его приказ, и он обязан был его отдать.

— Но в чем была опасность этих людей для Империума?

— Ты знаешь, что наши операции секретны. Трон, да сколько кораблей было взорвано только потому, что они могли — даже не точно увидели, а могли увидеть мельком! — звездолеты Серых рыцарей!

Брат Эндимион опустил голову.

Эйдетическая память Астартес сохранила все. И то, как торжественно вошел инквизитор Галео на корабль контрабандистов, и то, как волновались их спасители. И как просиял тот лысоватый толстяк, капитан Сатырос, когда Галео вручил ему какой-то значок, сказав, что это инсигния помощника инквизитора.

И как вспыхнула яркой маленькой звездой «Шаланда» за несколько секунд до входа в варп.  
Торпеды, выпущенные по приказу Галео, попали точно в цель.

На пальцах брата Эндимиона висела тонкая серебряная цепочка с небольшой аквилой.  
— Это она мне подарила, — сказал он.

Брат-сержант Дарий счел необходимым сделать ему небольшое внушение.  
— Наша задача защищать все человечество, — строго сказал он. — Мы — боевой орден на службе Ордо Маллеус, и если инквизитор Ордо Маллеус считает, что то или иное действие необходимо…

— Я знаю, брат-сержант, — тихо перебил его брат Эндимион.

Дарий немного помолчал, переминаясь с ноги на ногу рядом с ним, затем ушел. Брат Эндимион поднес к глазам аквилу и прошептал последние строчки из любимой песни папаши Сатыроса:

«Так бей же по жилам,  
Кидайся в края,  
Бездомная молодость,  
Ярость моя!  
Чтоб звездами сыпалась  
Кровь человечья,  
Чтоб выстрелом рваться  
Вселенной навстречу…»  
И равнодушная пустота, окружавшая корабль, откликнулась голосом Розы:  
«И петь, задыхаясь,  
На страшном просторе:  
“Ай, Черное море,  
Хорошее море..! ”»


End file.
